Bait is used in fishing as a means to entice fish to bite into a hook and become set on the hook. Many times, the bait is larger than desired and may be cut to an appropriate size. Commercial bait cutters may include a steel housing and adjustable blades to cut large amounts of bait to different selectable lengths. Such commercial bait cutters utilize hydraulic motors and may weight over 20 kgs.
When worms are used as bait, knives or even fingernails may be used to cut the worms to a desired size. The worms are removed from bait containers and cut. The unused portion of the worm may be thrown away, or returned to the bait container.